Just Unexpected
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Set after the KaneLita kiss.


A/N:OK, I just watched Raw. That was really weird. Especially the whole Kane/Lita kiss thing. Totally wasn't expecting that. Though I thought it was very cool. Here's what happened after that.  
  
"  
  
(After the kiss, during the tag team match between Edge, Benoit & Evolution)  
  
Lita watched as the referees carried Matt on a stretcher into an ambulance. Lita had tears streaming down her face. Kane had done this to him. But why? Because Kane was a monster. But was he really? After all, he had kissed Lita very gently. Perhaps he liked Lita? And was jealous of the sudden attention Matt was showing her. Lita didn't know but she was going to find out.  
  
She must be disgusted, Kane thought. She was so scared. He hadn't meant to make her scared. He just wanted to show Lita hat he had feelings too. He had been in love with her ever since her neck got injured. She didn't look like she enjoyed it. He didn't blame her though. Although he was gentle with the kiss, he wasn't gentle with the preparation of it. He grabbed her by the hair, and threw her into the corner. He heard someone knock on his door.  
  
"Go away." He said. Whoever was at the door threw it open. He threw his head to look at who had done it. It was Lita standing there with pure hatrid in her eyes. There were also tears in them. He put his head back down to stare at the floor.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Do what?" He asked.  
  
"Why did you hurt Matt like that, why did you kiss me like that?" She asked with tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Because." He simply said, not looking up.  
  
"Are you jealous or something?" Lita asked. Kane laughed.  
  
"You know what? I didn't think I was. Jealously is a human emotion. I've always been a monster to everybody. Includng you. But that's probably what it is." He said finally looking up at her. He looked into her eyes. He could see his reflection because of the tears. Seeing tears in her eyes made him want to die. To take away all of her pain.  
  
"Your not a monster to me. If you were a poor defenseless woman and a huge scary guy which isn't a monster though started to push up on you, wouldn't you be scared?" She asked.  
  
"Fear's not in my vocabulary." He said staring into her eyes. His heart longing for her.   
  
"It is when your inflicting it on other people." She said jokingly.  
  
"I just want you to know one thing." He said in a gentle voice. She looked at him. Not in his eyes though.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"When Matt first came to Raw, and he hurt you, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to inflict as much pain on him as he did on you. I wanted to take away all of your pain." He said. She brought her eyes to his. It was like she was staring into his soul  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because, I l...I lo..." Kane stuttered. Lita longed to hear him say it. She tried to urge him on by giving him a look as if to say'just say it already'.  
  
"This is hard for me to say. I've never told anyone this. Even my mother." Kane said, which made Lita smile.  
  
"You don't have to say it. What matters most of all, is that you feel it. And I have to say. I definantly feel it too." She said.  
  
"You do?" He asked. Lita nodded.  
  
"Then why did you act scared? Why did you come out and beg for me not to hurt Matt?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't scared, I just wasn't expecting it. It was kind of out of the blue. You caught me off guard. And, I begged for you not to hurt Matt because I didn't want something like that to haunt you for the rest of your life. And because, well. This is hard for me to say, because of who I am. Queen of xtreme, strong and independent, I mean, I put Trish in her place, I managed the Hardy Boyz, I even wrestled the Undertaker at the Royal Rumble. When Matt did that to me, my pride was hurt beyond reason. For once in my life, I was ashamed of myself. My self-confidence just kind of flagged. I don't want to admit this, but it changed my life for the worst. For the first time in my life, I was desperate. I thought that if I went out there, and begged, that I would seem strong and confident and unafraid. I wanted it to seem that way to impress him. What was I thinking?" She said. Kane couldn't comprehend what she was telling him. Lita, Queen of xtreme, not afraid of anything was desperate? Desperate for Matt to notice her? Lita's eyes filled with tears which fell when she blinked.  
  
"Please don't. Don't cry. I can't handle it." Kane said.  
  
He reached his hand out and gently rubbed under her eyes with his thumb. He was almost scared to do it. He was afraid she was going to scream, or flinch, or run away. She didn't even move. She gladly let him wipe away her tears. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I've never told anybody that before. If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you." Lita said jokingly. Kane smiled and threw his arms up.  
  
"Won't tell a soul." He said. Lita laughed. Lita got up.  
  
"I'll be right back. My feet hurt and I've got some Advil in my bag." Lita said opening the door. Kane nodded. Lita opened the door but didn't expect anybody to be standing there. She almost screamed when she saw Stacey there.  
  
"Gawd Stace, What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry! I was looking for you. Bishoff wanted to talk to you.(She looks at Kane)But I'll come back later because it looks like your in the middle of something." Stacey said winking at Lita.  
  
Lita cast a warning glance at her.  
  
"No it's ok, I'm going to get some Advil out of my bag anyway." Lita said. Stacey reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a large bottle of Advil Liqui-Gels. She handed it to Lita.  
  
"Thanks." Lita said.  
  
"Don't worry about Jerkoff, I mean Bishoff. He can wait." She said walking away from the door. Kane laughed at her. He had always liked Stacey, but only as a friend.  
  
"I wonder about her sometimes." Lita told him, laughing. Kane laughed at her. She took her bottle of water and washed the pills down. Kane watched her take a sip from the bottle. He smiled. She caught him staring.  
  
"What?"She asked giggling. Kane shook his head. There was another knock on the door. Lita got up and opened it.  
  
It was Stacey again.  
  
"Yeah?" Lita asked annoyed.  
  
"God I'm sorry, I figured you'd want to know: Don't use the bathroom in the Diva's locker room." She explained.  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"Trish is puking her guts out." Stacey said simply.  
  
"Coulda went all day without hearing that Stace. What's wrong with her?" She questioned. Stacey shrugged. Lita looked over at Kane.  
  
"I gotta go check on her." Lita said. She ran out the door with Stacey trailing behind. Kane was behind Stacey. Lita entered the Diva's locker room trying to catch her breath, as was Kane and Stacey. She went up to the bathroom door and knocked. She could hear the sounds of Trish throwing up. She cracked the door a bit and motioned for Stacey to follow her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going in there." She said. Lita rolled her eyes. Kane looked at Stacey.  
  
"Bad childhood experience with a puppy." Stacey said. Kane nodded. But still, Stacey made a face and sucked in a big breath of air. She looked at Kane, and went into the restroom. Kane gave up and went in too. He saw the young Canadian blonde sitting on a bench with her head between her knees. She was crying her eyes out. Lita was sitting in front of her rubbing her hand, trying to comfort her. She looked up at Kane and shook her head. There was a wet washcloth on the back of Trish's neck. Kane felt sorry for her.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of the things I did Li. I'm sorry about Christian and Chris and this big mess I've gotten myself into. I don't really want to be with Christian. He was so forceful, I had no choice." Trish sobbed. Lita gently shushed her.  
  
" I Don't know what's wrong with me. Oh God Li, what if I'm pregnant with Christian's baby?" Trish sobbed even louder.  
  
Kane couldn't take it anymore. He threw the door open and looked back at Trish. She looked up at him then looked back down at the floor. He looked at Lita. He would not let Christian hurt someone that Lita cared about. He strode through the hallways looking for Christian. He found him reading Raw magazine. Kane ripped the magazine out of his hands. Christian looked up at him, startled.  
  
"What's your problem man?" Christian asked.  
  
"My problem? You hurt Trish. She's sitting in there crying because of you." Kane shouted.  
  
"What do you want her or something?" Christian asked.  
  
"No, but she is friends with Lita, and whoever is friends with Lita is friends with me. And no one messes with them. Now you stay away from Trish." Kane said, then walked back to the women's locker room. Before he got there, he saw Trish, Lita, and Stacey standing in the hall. Trish threw her arms around Kane into a tight embrace. Kane patted her on the back.  
  
Lita smiled at him. When Trish let go of him, her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Thank you." Trish said. Kane smiled and said:  
  
"No problem." Trish walked past him. She walked up to Christian and slapped him in the face. Kane, Lita, and Stacey all gaped at her. Trish walked back past them and back into the bathroom.  
  
"She's pregnant alright. It's gonna be bad, it's gonna be real bad." Stacey said.  
  
"It's going to suck." Lita agreed. Kane laughed at them both. Lita went to where the moniters were to watch the rest of the match on screen. Benoit and Edge retained the tag-team titles. Lita and Stacey high-fived eachother. Stacey went relutantly back to the diva's locker room with Trish. Kane walked Lita out to the parking lot. Lita threw her arms around him. Instead of patting her on the back, he grabbed her around her waist to hug her back. When he pulled back, he didn't pull back all the way. He stroked her hair like he did in the ring. He leaned in, but this time, with a little experience. He touched her lips with his. His lips were like rose petals on Lita's. The kiss lasted a little longer then the one in the ring, but was definantly expected.  
  
A/N:That was pretty good wasn't it? Well R&R and tell me what you think! 


End file.
